zariofandomcom-20200214-history
Grape Kingdom
Grape Kingdom is where the grapes live. The King of the Grape Kingdom is Zario, who is the smartest grape in the world!!! Kingdom location Beside Grape Kingdom was Banana Kingdom, Bean Kingdom, Android Kingdom, and the United Unabated Undead (UUU). Kingdom's other information 'Size:' 5 km square 'History:' 1 year... ? 'Character:' Zario's country 'Colonies:' Banana Kingdom, Bean Kingdom, Android Kingdom 'Products:' Potions Grape juice Power-ups 'Traditions:' 8/9 --- Foundation 18/3 , 9/6 --- Grape Day Kingdom history 'Kingdom's formation' Once upon a time, there were three grapes, Ann, Ben and Can (?) on the first grape plant in the world, which is in the Tofu Kingdom. One day the Tofu King found this lovely ''plant and wanted to try the grapes on the plant. At this time, the author was angry and gave the grapes the power of moving, thinking and power-uping themselves... (?) Therefore, the grapes which are [[Gr-apes|Gr-'''apes']] gathered together and defeated the first Tofu King. Can then changed his name to Za and formed the Grape Kingdom!!! 'The Battle Period' After the formation of the Grape Kingdom, the popelation of the grapes increased rapidly and they started to be recognized by the other countries. All the kingdoms were doing aggresive expansions at this period. 'The Lonely Ages' After Zario conquered and coalesced with Banana Kingdom, made the Android Kingdom join him and conquered the Bean Kingdom, the Tofu Kingdom started to make an aggresive expansion and kidnapped all the grapes of the Grape Kingdom except Zari Zario! Therefore, Zario has to get back all of his grapes before the Tofu King orders the Tofu to make the Impossible Potion by using all of the grapes! 'Soldier Ages' When Zario is near to where all the grapes are, the Tofu still thinks that they could handle it. However, they recognized that they could not place the grapes any further since there is no other road out when Zario is heading to the final tower. Therefore, the Tofu decided to set a trap by the Revive Potion stolen from the UUU in the Lonely Ages. The Tofu connected the Revive Potion to a red fly connected to the button under the ! button. When Zario stepped on it, a flag appeared but it also revived all the dead Tofus in the past! Zario knew that he should escape with his grapes even though they may win if they battle against Tofu in this situation because the Tofu decided to rush to conquer the Grape Kingdom. Nevertheless, all the grapes included Zario were caught by Tofu again and the Tofu King lead all the Tofus to conquer the Grape Kingdom. Zario used the ? block bag to break his cage intelligently, but needed to escape quickly because all the phantom triple-lived grape guards spotted him and raced to catch him! Zario accidentally fell through a tunnel to the Tofu King's second palace (underground!!!) and... ...Zario grouped back all the grapes and formed different kind of soldiers and tried to race back their Grape Kingdom without having a war. However... 'Potion Period' After the grapes got back their Grape Kingdom, they trapped all the Tofu by using the main line and reinforcement soldiers to drive them to a trap made by the Enlarge Potion and the Zip-dense Potion which threw them 500 kilometers away!!! (Really far for a grape or a Tofu!!!) After all Tofus were thrown (or exiled???) to the Ghost Kingdom, they all died. Zario founded the importance of potions, producing,studying and discovering potions became more and more popular in Grape Kingdom~ However, a mysterious potion found by a grape called Roy was activated and... Kingdom's Play Grape game Category:Major Kingdoms